The Night of Storms
by Blind Dragon of the Sky
Summary: When Kyo's master pulled off the bracelet, was it Tohru who came? What is the ox doing in this story? KyoXHaru!


**Hi people this is the second story I will have posted on this site! The story is Kyo X Haru. I have just always thought that Haru is a uke, so sorry if you don't like it. Now on with the story.**

* * *

**(Kyo's Point of View.) **

NO! How could my master rip off my bracelet off in front of Tohru!

I felt my body begin to change into the monster that everyone feared and hated. It was like a movie I was now watching. I could no longer able to control the body of the monster. He was now in control.

Tohru's eyes widened to a size I have never seen. "Kyo," she whispered in fear.

"Kyo," the monster growled, "Is no longer here."

He took a step to Tohru, but she screamed. "This is who you really are then Kyo? A monster! I will never love you for as long as I live!" With those harsh words she ran back to the safety of the house, the rat, and those how are not monsters. She was right though, who could ever love the cat?

The monster felt my sadness and took off into the forest near the house. Why? Why am I the cat that no one likes? The cat that was dumb enough to fall for the plans of the rat? The one who never made it to the party with the others?

The monster made it to a cliff that over looked the forest, and sat down on the wet grass. The thunder raged above, and lighting danced around the skies and ground.

"_Kyo there is no reason to be sad or angry. We both knew that no one could love the cat or the monster that is the cat," _The monster tried to comfort me.

"But I really thought that she would be the one that would over look that fact that I am a monster," I said.

"_There is another that was hurt that may come to love you," _the monster explained,_ "but you must heal him as well." _

The sound of foot steps came running to where I was sitting. I felt the monster taking over and all I could do is watch as who ever came running.

The lighting flashed and the bushes parted as Hatsuharu, the ox. He was panting softly, and his hair was sticking to his face as he came towards me.

"Kyo," he said with a completely calm voice. "You need to come home now. " It was not a demand, but more of a request to me.

"Why would I come home with a dumb ox like you!" The monster shouted, but on the inside I was try to keep the monster from hurting Haru. "You are as dumb as they come, aren't you? Who could love a monster?"

Haru seemed hurt by the monster calling him dumb, but he stepped forward again. "Kyo, come on. I know you are in there, don't let the monster win."

"Do you think that you can really get to him? What can you do?"

"I understand what's it is like for people to think of you because of the animal you are controlled by. I do," He begged. "Please come back to the house. The strom is getting worse by the second."

Haru was right. The lighting and rain around me was getting stronger. But the monster controlling me didn't care about that. "You will never understand, dumb shit," the monster snorted.

"But I do," Haru begged again. "People thought I was dumb because I am the ox. They didn't know who I really was. I can understand how you feel when people just judge based on the stories they have heard and not the true you."

"How dare you!" The monster roared. Haru stepped back in shock at the sudden change in the mood of the monster. "You say that you understand, but it is all just a lie, is it not? You are trying to trick me, just as the rat tricked you!"

Haru gasped, "Why would I do that? I… I…."

"You what?"

"I love you, Kyo." Both the monster and I could not believe our ears. Haru loves me, the ox is in love with the cat. My heart swelled with the thought of Haru in my arms, cuddling. Or Haru and I sharing a kiss in the park. Or anything with both Haru and I.

"Lies!" The monster shouted at Haru.

"I could never lie to the ones I love." My heart cried out to be with me to hold the ox, but the monster was in control.

He growled, like a caged animal, and lunged at the ox. He used his shoulder to knock Haru down, and sat on top of him, holding him down. One of his clawed hands raised and slashed down at the unprotected chest of my new love.

Haru gasped out in pain and the monster growled out, "Would someone who loves you hurt you like this?" He bit down on Haru's left shoulder.

"No he wouldn't," Haru ground out. "But you are not him!"

The monster growled and got off the of the poor ox. Haru took no time getting up and began to throw a powerful kick at the monster. "You are throwing a kick at the one you love?" he chuckled.

Haru stopped the kick, and thought for a moment. "Please, just give me back the one I love."

"No," and the fight was back on and all I could do was watch. The monster was not fighting to blow off steam, but to hurt or even kill.

I couldn't watch anymore without vomiting. Seeing someone get beaten up so badly, and not be able to do anything about it was killing me on the inside. When I looked back the monster had Haru pinned down with his claws around his throat, strangling him.

"No," I screamed at the monster. "Let him go now!"

"_Why should I?" He asked so causally. "I'm having fun." _

I fought with my inner monster, but that did not matter at the moment. Haru was running out of oxygen, fast. His struggles became close to nothing, and he was closing his eyes.

With all the strength I could muster, I pushed the monster out of the way. I took control of my body as it began to change back into my human form.

I released my hands from around his throat, and he gasped like a fish out of water. "Haru?" I whispered.

He blinked up at me and answered, "Ky…o?"

I pulled him into a hug, while whispering sweet nothings. I felt his blood begin to seep through my clothes. "Haru, we need to get you home," I whispered.

"But 'm tired…," He mumbled. Oh god no! A cold, hurt Haru is not a good sign, I had to get him to the warmth of the house before he…. I can't even think about what might happen.

"Haru, I going to get you home, okay?" I told him. He slowly nodded, but the pain in his eyes was very plan to see. I scooped the wounded Haru into my warm arms, and began to run to the house.

Haru's shivering increased, and he snuggled close to my chest for the warmth it offered. "Kyo…" he mumbled softly.

"Yes?"

"'m… sorry… Can't… go on…" Haru fell limp and his breathing was so light it was almost nonexistent. Time was running out for Haru, but I was going to beat time to save Haru from the clutches of death.

I willed my legs to go faster. The lighting was my guide to home. I sprinted through the door.

The rest is a blur of word, movements, and bandages. I think that someone took Haru and fixed him up, and now I was sitting next to him.

New he was safe. I was not leaving his side. He saved me more than I saved him. He came for me in the storm. I will always love and cherish him.

* * *

Um... well how was it?


End file.
